Recently, attention has been directed toward the increased frequency of marital dissolution in the United States. Little is known, however, about the relationship between divorce (and subsequent remarriage), and fertility. We intend to use data collected in four surveys to explore the relationships between childbearing and marriage, remarriage, separation, and divorce: the 1965 and 1970 National Fertility Surveys (NFS), the 1973 National Survey of Family Growth (NSFG), and the June 1975 supplement to the Current Population Survey (CPS). These surveys are based on national probability samples with increasingly inclusive target populations. Although analyses of these data have explored fertility differentials, only a few have done so with particular reference to changes in marital status. We expect to use the marital and fertility histories collected by these surveys to investigate the timing of the events and to assess their effects on each other. In addition, we shall control for antecedent and intervening variables such as childhood residence, parents' education, labor force participation, income, and education.